The present disclosure relates to an information processing apparatus and a power feed control method.
In an information processing apparatus such as a multifunction peripheral, after reading data from or writing data to a nonvolatile storage portion, such as a HDD (hard disk drive), is completed, power feed to the storage portion may be stopped for the purpose of suppressing power consumption. In addition, there is known an information processing apparatus that controls the activation timing of a storage portion after stopping the power feed to the storage portion, for the purpose of suppressing unnecessary activations of the storage portion.